Rise of the Guardians: The Hourglass of Fear
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: Lucia was born as a winter spirit on December the 13th 300 years ago and hasn't been up to bad things like Jack Frost has, but now with Jack missing, the Man in the Moon calls Lucia forward but not as a Guardian. Many tasks, hurts and trials lay ahead before Lucia will finally see what she is and what she can be. Cover image by me
1. Prolouge: Winter Spirit

**A/N:**

**Hi, this is my first Rise of the Guardians story and I know I know the Prologue is very like the Beginning of the Movie with Jacks, but I hope you can look a bit past it and enjoy it anyway. Read it if you want and leave a review if you like.**

**- Shadigan Shinen.**

**Prologue Winter Spirit**

**"When I look back at the beginning all I remember was Darkness and … fear. I was scared of the things around me but…" **

Twin azure orbs opened, looking upwards but full of uncertainty. She didn't know anything. She reached out finding solid ground, she turned over with a groan placing both arms in front of her chest pushing back, and she raised her upper body to look around.

Confusion was evident, as the girl sat up into kneeling position. She looked at her hands, and then brought one to her hair, which was pure white, she looked at it, as she brought it forward, seeing some stands glow like silver. Her clothes was only a tattered Dress with semi-long sleeves the clothes bore of that they had been wet, but they were now frozen dry.

After she had taken herself in, she was looking around. She was lying on a frozen lake.

She looked from left to right having no clue on, how she got there. She looked upwards at a big moon.

**"… When I saw the moon, it was like all my fears and the darkness vanished. It was shining so brightly, it scared the darkness away, making me seem like I was glowing just the same"**

The Girl looked at the moon with questions, that she didn't know how to begin with. She rose up her feet came into contact with something a staff was laying in front of her. She reached down taking it in both hands, seeing it glow a light blue, where her hands were touching. Experimenting she touched a tree trunk with it, frowning she saw frost spreading.

"**I found that I had mysterious powers over frost, I felt like a child who discovered something wonderful"**

Giving a bright smile at it she began to run around spreading flowery frost before a wind got hold of her, sending her a couple of feet into the air. While up there she noted a village not far from there using the wind, she glided over landing close to one of the persons, who was walking sad around.

"**I wanted to know why they were sad, what had happened, but…"**

"How could this happen?" she heard one of them say.

"What happened here" she tried, but they didn't talk to her, her concern brought her closer to them. But as she reached out to one; her hand went through the person, shocking her, "hello?"

People continued to walk around her watching the surroundings, "how could this have happened?"

"So many of us survived"

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"My sister, she went down to clean herself after rescuing me"

The girl watched the scene in front of her; she ran forward trying to get their attention. Stumbling she went through several making her understand; that no one could see her.

Downcast she began to leave looking over her shoulder at the activity, that appeared and voices screaming a name, which sounded like the one that she should know well.

"…**they couldn't see me or hear me"**

She walked off into the night sad and much more confused, than when she woke up. She looked up at the moon with a pleading look, but now it was silent. It had only said four words to her more it never had. Around her snow began to fall silently why she didn't understand until later.

"**My name is Lucia, how do I know that? The Moon told me and that's all it ever told me and it has been a long, **_**long **_**time since then"**


	2. Chapter 1: Winters Illusion

A/N:

Hey Guys, New chapter

I want to thank **BringOnTheChaos95** for the Fav and **Qwerty1231** for the follow, by the way you don't have to be shy to review I won't bite I'll love to know what you think of it since it's my first Rise of the Guardian Fic.

Any similarities with other Fics is coincidental I haven't read all that many.

Happy reading!

Copyright: Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and the Guardians of Childhood belongs to William Joyce.

* * *

Winters Illusion

302 years later

Burgess Town

"Snow!" a couple of children said, as the dark sky began to release its contents. One child however smiled even more brightly as he knew what that meant.

"Jack" he said, looking around trying to see if his friend was close, but he wasn't. The smile didn't faint as he understood that Jack was nearby just not in sight.

What Jamie wasn't aware of was; that someone was there, leaning in on a staff, a girl in a white dress and blue sweater was watching them with a smile. Her long white hair was swaying in the gentle wind that came with the snow.

She knew, that they couldn't see her, however she did wish for it, "come on, Jamie! He will show himself when he wants to!" a child called to the brown-haired boy, they turned and ran.

"True, he is busy with snow everywhere"

The girl sighed as much as she hated to admit it; in those long years she had been alone, she wanted someone to see her just once, that meant everything to her, "Jack Frost, Jack Frost sure~ he will come around eventually" she said, she was at times ahead of her fellow winter spirit, "I'm just one bringer of winter, but truth no one believes in any Lucia." She took off in a bad mood, making it snow more. She was flying over to a small pond, where she landed next to it, sitting on a rock, her hair flying in the wind which was trying to comfort her. There was a mild fog covering the pond, she pulled her knees up hugging them also bringing the staff closer making her seem like a ball.

"…" she lifted her head tilting it in curiosity, what was that? "…" something was speaking. Looking around she tried to spot it, she then looked across the pond, where the fog at one point was thicker. She frowned getting up again and down from the rock with an elegant jump. She walked closer holding the staff tight and close to herself.

"Hello?" she called.

"…" there it was again… right in front of her! She was about to jump backwards, when a transparent hand caught her. She looked frightened at it, but it was then gently moved up to her face, placing itself under her cheek, making her fear subside a bit replacing it with curiosity.

"What?" Lucia was confused; she followed the hand with her eyes. She soon looked into a transparent face, which looked sad at her, but a smile seemed to appear, "you're …" she began, but a finger was placed on her lips, the person was shaking his head at her.

He stepped back beginning to vanish, she reached out trying to grab a hold of him "wait!" she called running after him, "wait up!"

He began to float making her jump after him, but as soon as she reached him he vanished.

The Next day Lucia investigated the area, where she had been the day before, having been scared a bit off due to the transparent person, but overnight she had thought about it. Agreeing with herself, she knew the person and went to find out, why the person was like that.

Lucia stood still in midair, as something spoke to her, her eyes darted from left to right, before she finally looked up at the moon, her face showed shock. The moon hadn't spoken to her in 300 years, why now? She frowned at it next.

"The North Pole?" she asked tilting her head, "why do I need to go there?"

There was no reply, so she turned angry. Why did she need to go there? The few times she had Yetis had stopped her approach, why would it be different now? With a frown on her features, she looked to the north, if the Man in the Moon wanted her to go there, perhaps there was a reason; it wouldn't be the first time she had done something pointless.

She called the wind to take her north; she took one look back at Burgess before flying off. The Man in the Moon hadn't spoken to her, since he had given her life over 300 years ago. She had spent enough time singing and dancing in his Moonlight; everything just to have a single simple conversation. When everything else had been going against her, she had even made the lyrics of a Christmas song different just to try.

Little had worked and as she made her way across Canada to the North Pole, she asked herself would it be worth it?

At the North Pole a village was lying, hiding amongst Ice and Snow known to all Spirits as Santoff Claussen, here the Mighty Russian known as Nickolas St. North or just North had his home. Right now with him was a beautiful being; a Half-Hummingbird, Half-Human. Her wings flapped fast as she moved around her name were Toothiana or Tooth, as she was known to her fellow Guardians. Everything should be alright and they should be happy, but everything wasn't

"We haven't seen any signs of Jack and it's been days since the signal was sent out" Tooth said worried looking out through a window; she hugged herself as the worry just grew, "what has happened to him?"

North stood next to her, the other Guardians, Sandy and Bunny, were out searching, like they all had for those days. Normally they knew where he was but now they didn't know.

There hadn't been any snowstorms either as Jack would make to somewhat signal, where he was. There had been snowfalls in the Northern parts of America, where Burgess were. But Bunny had investigated that area several times, however come up empty handed.

"He must be Tooth. Jack isn't someone, who would go down without a fight" a voice came from behind Tooth turned seeing a Tall Rabbit come in, this wasn't what he was he was a Pooka and ancient mostly extinct race, E. Aster Bunnymund or Bunny was the last of his kind and also the Easter Bunny. He was looking tired but he was able to stand, "he must have a reason for not coming"

"Even though I don't like it," North said, as the one most worried and concerned. He looked up at the globe with his hands in his side and a face that spelled worry. They had managed to get a spell to work, which told them the location of all Guardians.

"Make that two of us" a female voice said. Looking up they saw a girl being escorted by two yetis, her dress and hair swinging and her staff and boots were heard, as she walked. She stopped a distance from them leaning a bit in on her staff that jingled as an ornament hanging from it was moving.


	3. Chapter 2: Winters Ally

**A/N**

**Hey new Chapter uploaded and please give me some kind of respond tell me that it's good, that there's something wrong I won't go crying into a corner.**

**Copyright: anything Besides Lucia and the plot belongs to DreamWorks and the author of the Guardians of Childhood, William Joyce**

* * *

Chapter 2: Winters Ally

"Miss Lucia, what brings you here?" North said with a smile. No one had ever interacted with the winter spirit they knew of her, but had never neither met nor talked to her.

"Oh, someone told me to go here, why I don't know" she shrugged, "it's not like I have been told much by him over the years," giving a nod upwards at the window in the ceiling, she crossed her arms turning her gaze back to the guardians.

Confused the Guardians looked at each other, before Bunny had a hunch, "The man in moon?" Bunny tried, as he remembered the similar situation with Jack, "you mean him?"

Lucia nodded, "a little while ago, I'm making snow fall in a city above the clouds, then the moon decides to talk to me only telling me to go here," she looked around, lying a bit; she was spreading snow at the time, but she hadn't been above the clouds, "but I can't see the reason, why I need to be here. You 5 have everything in hands" Lucia turned to look at the globe, "I'm not even a guardian, so I can't understand his motives," she swung her staff, making a few snowflakes appear around her also freezing an elf that came to close.

The three Guardians looked at each other as well, not knowing what to make of what she said. North frowned, "Jack Frost is missing" he said, Lucia frowned, "perhaps that is why he called you here"

"What do you mean with Jack is missing?" she asked, straightening up to her full height, "I am sure, I saw him a little while ago"

"How long is that?" Bunny asked, Lucia placed a free hand to her chin, "what's wrong?"

"It was Yesterday, I'm sure of it. But now that you mention it, there was something strange about it. He seemed sad somehow" Lucia said, setting the staff aside. She walked closer to them, sharing their concern. She had seen Jack on many occasions and truth to be told; she had been a bit jealous of him for children to believe in him. However she wasn't any known figure, one day of the year shared her name and it was only done in a march.

"Come again?" Tooth said, coming over thinking she had heard wrong.

"Sad?" Bunny said, looking at the winter spirit, who went back to her staff her one sense of security, "what do you mean sad Sheila?"

Lucia looked like; she was searching for the right word, but failed. She was shaking her head, her mouth moving like she was trying to speak, but failing miserably.

Bunny jumped over, grabbing her by the shoulders, "what do you mean Froster?!" he saw Lucia stare at him with a blank look.

"How should I know?" she finally managed, she stroke her staff into the floor, making an ornament on it jingle slightly and frost was now forming under it as she looked into Bunnymund's eyes, "listen Kangy!" Bunny flinched a bit; Kangy? "I have better things to do than look around for lost Spirits and even Guardians. I came here because some Moon told me too. I have been ignored for the past 302 years by you, by humans and even by other spirits, even when I tried to become friends with them!"

"Kangy?" Tooth said, looking at North who held back laughter.

"Kangaroo was taken" Lucia said stepping away from Bunny, who still had a look as if he hadn't heard, what he was called, "the Wind told me so"

Tooth, North and Sandy (whom had arrived a bit after Lucia) looked at each other saying nothing. Lucia had said it all; her life had been just like Jacks, but why had the Man in the Moon made her come all the way to Santoff Claussen?

"Lucia, walk with me," North suddenly said, Lucia looked at him for a minute, before walking towards him. He placed a hand on her shoulder guiding her away from the Globe Room and the three guardians.

"What do you mean by Center, North?" Lucia asked the large Russian, who had taken her with him to his office, they had talked during the walk and North had mentioned the word Center, but it had meant nothing to her, "I certainly don't have a center"

North looked at her thoughtfully, before taking his Russian Doll forward, "Lucia, this is how you see me right?"

Lucia looked at the Doll, which had an intimidating look at it; she actually smiled at it, "not really" she said.

"Go on" he said, watching her open the doll, looking a bit at it and thinking she came with the answer.

"You're also jolly," she said still smiling at it, before opening it to see the next, "mysterious?" she looked to North to see, if she was right and confirmed with a nod, she knew she was. She looked at the fourth doll "Caring" she said, without hesitation.

"And at my Center" North said gaining Lucia's attention. She opened up the doll taking out a small Red doll that had large blue eyes, which looked at her in what she couldn't describe.

"There's a small wooden Baby," she only managed to get out.

North Kneeled looking at her, "what do you see?"

"You …" Lucia felt a bit stupid, but grasped whatever straw she could get, "your eyes are big?"

"Yes, they are very big, because they are filled with Wonder," at that machines and toys in the room came to Life around them, "eyes that only see wonder, lights in trees and Magic in the air. It's what I was born with and what I protect in children."

"And that's your center," Lucia concluded from North, "even if I have a Center, North. I don't know what it is" She placed the Doll in North's hand, but he grabbed her hands placing it in them, "I'm just something Man in the Moon choose"

She lowered her head, walking a distant her staff dragged across the floor, "Lucia" North turned concerned, "Just because you don't know, doesn't mean that you don't have it, we will help you find it. We immortal have only ourselves to depend on; we have ignored you for too long, the same with Jack. But from this day on we will watch over the forgotten spirits and help them, you among them as well" North said looking at Lucia, who was looking at the small wooden baby she was quiet.

"I understand North, but it won't be easy. Some spirits haven't had someone to talk to for longer than I and I am just one side of winter. Jack gets all of the credit for snow, that I have made fall" Lucia said, when still deep in thought.

"North!" a voice called, both turned Lucia placed the Doll in her Pocket, unaware that she did so, "sighting of Pitch in the Rockies, he's waiting for us"

North looked at Lucia, who in return looked at Bunny, who had come in, "Pitch did something to him" Lucia stated, as if she knew what.

Lucia had wanted to go there alone, something urged her too, not that she would ever understand it nor would she later. However, she was grabbed, when she had attempted to fly there. North had grabbed her by the hood and led her straight to the sleigh; she hadn't been impressed by it having seen it so many times before.

Just like she had, Bunny had tried to sneak off as well using his tunnels. North had grabbed him, before slamming the reins into the Reindeers sending sleigh with them in it off through North's crazy Rollercoaster. Lucia stood firm feeling the wind grab her hair, sending it flying. She hated herself for not braiding it, when it was needed, like then. She somehow managed to make rings of ice around it keeping it mostly together.

When they arrived in the Rockies Pitch stood leaning against a pine watching them with boredom, "took you long enough," he said, "Your Froster found me quicker"

"Pitch, what have you done to Jack?" North cried as Bunny and Tooth got out. Lucia stood beside North watching the Boogeyman.

"Oh, a little thing, I picked up some time ago. It only recently gained some power" Pitch had something in his hand, "but to learn you must fight me"

Pitch took off on a Nightmare making North slam the reins once more. Lucia stood on the edge watching Pitch fly higher she could get him if she was lucky.

But no one would ever know how or why since it suddenly happened; Lucia suddenly stumbled out of the sleigh. Tooth didn't have time to follow as Nightmares attacked them, "Lucia!" she called "North where's Bunny?!"

Lucia heard them but without her staff, which had fallen out after her, she wasn't able to slow down. She felt the wind do its best to stop her; she even felt something try to grab her. It felt like hands trying to grab or touch her in desperation.

Funny enough she did slow down, but not enough. She still hit her head hard, "Ouch! That had too hurt" she heard someone said beside her, while she closed her eyes passing out.


	4. Chapter 3: Winters Revelation

**A/N**

**Thanks to Natuala X, a good friend of mine the story has gained it's first Review! I sure hope that I don't disappoint!**

**Alright People you know the Drill well the new drill Read and Review**

* * *

Chapter 3 Winter's revelation

Lucia blinked, as she woke up.

She hadn't been out long, but her head hurt less now, she mentally was happy to be reborn as a winter Spirit and not a summer. She groaned, tuning over on her stomach and moved her arms and legs in to get up, it was a slow process. She felt her frost glide around to put cold on the place; she was hit making the pain go away as she tried to get up.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked her she got up on all four, "That was a high fall you had there."

"Yeah, I know" Lucia replied, getting up sitting down on her butt, looking a bit around for a minute feeling a little confused. Her eyes then met eyes that were a bit paler in color, however they were as familiar to her as the voice that had spoken, her eyes became wide as she took him in. she looked up at them taking in the blue hoodie the hood down and it was covered in frost

He was smiling at her happy, that she was okay making his eyes sparkle, just as his staff did of frost, "Jack" she said, smiling herself, then added with a bit of edge to her voice, "we have been looking for you"

Jacks smile faded, "I was with you the whole time, but I couldn't…" he stopped for a minute looking at her, as she took him in and the situation sunk in. his eyes went wide as it dawned to him, what was transpiring between them "…interact with anyone. How can you…?"

Lucia frowned at what he was saying, before touching her head, where she had been hit. She could feel the bump, but the pain was almost gone she began to realize, "when I hit my head" she said "whatever was placed upon you, disappeared making me see you"

Lucia placed herself in kneeling position, finding her staff close by, she reached out, taking the staff bringing it closer to her, "well that's one victory" He said with a smile, which was relieved but still he looked upwards fearing the answer to his other question, "what about the others?"

Lucia realized what he was saying, "come on, they need help!" Lucia got up, ignoring her dizziness. She took off, Jack close by. Both shot through the air her first, then Jack, who came behind her.

"You do realize that; they can't see me. My powers can't touch Pitch, while I'm like this. I did try believe me I couldn't even hit him with a snowball" Jack said, catching up to her. Lucia looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, oh yeah, that was a problem, she noted to herself.

"we will figure something out," Lucia said gripping her own staff tightly, making the wind fly the two faster. It seemed the wind knew Jack was with her.

They noted the three fallen Guardians, who only looked at Pitch, it was clear he was stronger than before, Lucia's heart felt like, it was on fire. Every inch of her was calling out wishing for something or was it someone she couldn't tell.

Lucia and Jack arrived just in time making Lucia form arrows of Ice, which she sent towards Pitch, who became surprised and avoided them to come face to face with Lucia, who was showing a neutral face at him.

"Well, well if it isn't the new Frostbringer?" Pitch said, laughing turning towards her, "one Frostbringer down one to go, I believe I can say"

"You believe, you can say?" Lucia said, as she reached out with a hand, not looking to that side, "I think, we might need to teach him something"

Pitch looked at her, frowning and also curious of what she was doing, "we? Who are you talking about?" he said, he couldn't see Jack as Lucia could. She turned her head towards him, silently asking for his help with her hands and eyes.

Jack looked at her in confusion, but seeing her eyes asking for help. She knew, alone, that she wasn't powerful enough, but together they could be stronger. With a smile he glided over reaching out, as he caught her hand, there were several gasps.

"Jack?" North looked up at the no visible Jack, who looked down at them surprised could they see him too or was it…?

"Frostbite?!" Bunny got up leaning a bit back, as he took the scene in. The poor Pooka had been taken out of the sleigh before the take off by Nightmares

"Jack!" Tooth shrieked in happiness placing her hands on her chest showing relief

"Chirp!" Baby Tooth chirped in happiness as she could see Jack. The small fairy had come to her mother in hopes of helping the Guardians.

Lucia and Jack looked at each other, feeling the power of other's Magic unite in that single touch, both their staffs glowed reacting.

Snow and frost appeared flowing in circles around them, "Pitch, undo what you did to him now!" Lucia called.

"What makes you think I can?" Pitch asked, as he laughed, but he couldn't hide the edge of surprise, that she knew, "or even better will?"

Lucia's face paled even more. She looked at Jack, if it wasn't for him holding her hand, she would strike in anger. But somehow some of that paled, as Lucia suddenly remembered a situation similar to this Pitch had asked her, if she ever thought, she could or would fully use her powers to do the same as the Guardians to that she had replied, she wasn't one.

But now holding Jacks hand, she felt like she was able to protect anything, even if she wasn't believed in,

"Perhaps" Pitch paled at that word, "we will beat the answer out of you" Jack smiled at Lucia, "I believe in you let's do this together Lucia"

He lifted their connected hands making Lucia smile, how long has she wanted to hear those words from anyone. The frost and snow swam faster around them now, but his words didn't reach her heart, which still felt confused by the Man in Moon his reason for calling her forward. Her fear also came a bit to light making Pitch smile, none of the two spirits noticed, as they focused on the armada of Nightmares around them, Lucia grabbed Jacks hand tighter. It was a reminder that all that kept him visible was her. Jack looked at her in worry grabbing her hand tighter as well, making her look at him, seeing him smirk brought a bit of her worry out of her, but not all with bashing hair. She screamed sending arrow of ice forward, while Jack froze them sending them to the ground, where they broke as they fought of the armada. They turned to Pitch, who simply smirked, already knowing the weak link and weakness in front of him

A light was glowing, but all failed to notice since it happened so fast.

* * *

**A/N**

**Read and Review**

**It's this small box down there, Come on write a review or I'll have Lucia kiss Jack.**


	5. Chapter 4: Winters Tactic

**A/N**

**Hi Guys new chapter!**

**And let's see; 2 followers, 3 favourites 5 Review, 86, visitors and 309 views ... O.O wow that was more than i expected.**

**and then let's get some replies going:**

**Dont - Glad you liked it, Have Jack Kiss Lucia now there was an idea!**

**Fallinginreverse3 - Thanks hope you like it**

**Kira Tsumi - Glad you liked it here's the new chapter**

**Natuala X - Oh that light that light that wonderous light, what can it be indeed. Lucia and Jack Fighting yes what Pitch has in store? You'll read it here!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Winters Tactic.

After dealing with the Armada coming at them, the two Winter Spirits turned to Pitch, ready to attack him both their staffs glowing.

"uuuuuuh, I'm afraid of you" he mocked, both spirits said nothing only tightening the hands they cast a gaze at one another before nodding.

Jack and Lucia attacked Pitch, their frost striking down like thunder, which he bend off with his Nightmare sand, that he also used to send behind the two trying to force them apart.

"You really think, that you're one of them, don't you?" Pitch sneered at Lucia, while she was directing the frost backwards to take care of some of the Nightmares coming at them, "well, Lucia… I have news for you; you'll never be one of them"

Lucia visibly flinched, but she said nothing, "don't listen to what he says" she heard Jack whisper trying to make her refocus on, what they were doing.

"You are afraid of not being seen, you hold the same fear as your friend beside you," Pitch continued, "and he is a guardian. He may not hold that fear longer, but it is so evident in you!"

"Shut up!" Jack cried, sending bolts of frost towards Pitch, he avoided them focusing on the weak link of the two, "Lucia, don't listen to him!"

Lucia's face was a story of sadness; in her mind, she was going through every memory of people, she had tried to get to see her. Even believe when they had spoken about the Lucia march on the 13th of December, but that had failed. She even further remembered, when she tried to interact with other Legends or spirits, but they hadn't had wanted anything to do with her.

Only one legend had talked with her and even talked was a long tale to tell. Sandy or Sandman had on several occasions stumbled into the young winter spirit and had happily 'talked' with her. He had heard her tell about her frustrations with the Man in Moon for his missing replies to her questions, she had asked over the years.

"you will only make a mess of everything Lucia, if you continue to walk down the path you have chosen" Pitch said, avoiding two attacks as he saw her freeze up in attacking, making Jack the only one who was attacking, "you will never be a Guardian. Nor as I understand have you been chosen to be one, weren't you just called," Lucia's eyes flew up, turning to look at Pitch, "I was right. The Man in Moon just called you to go to the Guardians. He never gave you a reason, but you listened; believing it to be your only chance to be different to do a difference, but you're being used Lucia."

Jack felt Lucia's touch weaken, as she began to tremble, "Lucia…" Jack strengthened his touch trying to bring her out of her daze. He was in wanting to reassure her, that Pitch was wrong.

"Be silent Frost," Pitch was closer now; Jack whirled around… but too late. Pitch separated the two by smacking Jack across the face making him remove his hand from Lucia's making Jack aware of what he had done. Pitch was now looking down on the back of Lucia, who hadn't heard him or felt the touch of Jack vanish.

"And where are the rest of the Guardians now Lucia? Not here, no one ever will or would trust you with a task, they won't be your family" Pitch placed a hand on her shoulder, "let me be your family, Lucia. Let me believe in you be there for you always. I will even get you your memories;" feeling her tremble made him hug her, "we will be truly believed in, in your frost and my darkness"

"Lucia!" a voice called, Lucia lifted her gaze ever so slightly. Her blurry vision was a sign, that her mind was still conflicting, so unsure was she.

"_I don't really have a Home, North. I sleep my offseason in Antarctica sometimes the North Pole as well" Lucia said looking at the tall Russian who had asked her where she lived._

_"You will be welcome here even, if you're not a guardian" North said, as they walked down the hallway to his office. She looked at him in hope, how long had she wanted just that. She didn't say a word, knowing that he could easily take it all back._

Lucia suddenly sharpened her gaze, remembering North talk to her, when he had asked her things about herself.

_"We immortal have only ourselves to depend on. We have ignored you for too long the same with Jack, but from this day on; we will watch over the forgotten spirits and help them, you among them as well"_

Summoning her frost, she wiped around striking Pitch away. The shadow spirit looked shocked at her, "I'm afraid to say this Pitch" she said, her hair bashing and her voice was filled with uncertainty, but she knew that even if she was uncertain she would not join Pitch in anyway, "but I refuse"

As the two stared each other down in the long silence, Lucia noted a dark hourglass in Pitch's hand, "Ah you're looking at this. The one thing, that makes immortal beings such as you and me, invisible for good!"

Lucia frowned at it, the more than she looked at it, she recognized it, but how she didn't know. Pitch summoned his Scythe striking at her, but a touch on her hand pulled her away from it.

She turned her head seeing Jack gasp lightly, as he pulled her into a hug, "I got you Lucia" he said, Lucia could only watch him in shock. Then she recalled the voice, she had heard calling her name, "sorry, I'm late. I hit my head a little on my way down"

Lucia looked and blinked a bit weirdly at him, "Dejavú" she said, seeing him smile at her. She understood it was a joke. It was like that, that she had been able to see him, "I guess, look Jack I'm sor-"

"Let's save that for later" Jack said, hoisting her up grabbing her hand, "now, let's freeze that darkness, so that light can shine again"

Lucia smiled sadly, she had wanted to apologize properly, but Jack hadn't wanted her to. The two once more united their powers this time for good. Pitch hadn't a chance, Lucia send her frost ahead capturing Pitch, before Jacks frost came striking. The Hourglass gave off a light; as if it recognized the frost powers it send a beam of light towards Jack restoring him to a form all immortals could see.

"This isn't over I'll be back!" Pitch said before vanishing.

Lucia smiled, as Jack greeted his friends, but her gaze then turned sad. Even if everything seemed so right she didn't belong to them - that was where Pitch was right. She sighed, turning and calling the wind to take her away. She could faintly hear the Guardians call her back, telling her to come back, it only made her speed up.

"I couldn't find her," Jack said landing in North's workshop, "and since we don't know, where she original was chosen, it's going to be hard."

North turned, "Sandy isn't having more luck, neither is Bunny"

"Where is Tooth?" Jack asked, looking around only spotting Baby Tooth, who always stayed close to him, the small fairy stuck close looking sad.

"She had to return to Tooth Palace" North explained, he looked up at the moon, "Tooth had a suspicion, that Lucia has a same case as you"

Jack frowned, "you mean Amnesia?" Jack asked, North nodded. Both of them looked at each other, before looking at the globe, where could the young Spirit be?

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay Guys you know the rules**

**Review or I'll have Lucia kiss Jack or the other way around**

**(Lucia can be shy:-)!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Winters Darkness

**A/N**

**Okay, chapter 5 Lucias return will happen in next chapter My mind decided to give Pitch some stage light mind you I am not good at writing evil scenes and fighting scenes and this Pitch in this chapter and story is my version. This even has a flashback on how Pitch came by the Hourglass**

**Me: am I forgetting something?**

**Jack (flies in): Shadigan Shinen does not own Rise of the Guardians or the Book series Guardians of Childhood**

**Me: That was it!**

**Anyways Oh yeah responses**

**Thanks to **Whitetigermisty** for the follow hope you'll continue to follow it and perhaps even leave a review**

FallingInReverse3** – Thanks very much I'm happy you love it**

Natuala X** – yes the Hourglass is revealed it plays a large role in this story despite it is absent in some chapters (so is Pitch).**

* * *

Chapter 5: Winters Darkness

Pitch cursed loudly as he reentered his lair, "damn those Winter Spirits, why are they always in my way?!" he said, scaring some of the Nightmares around him. They recoiled in fear, which Pitch allowed himself to feed off, "there must be some way to break them"

He looked down at the Hourglass, "Clepsydra timore," he said, smiling at it, as a plan came into his mind, "you were a dead thing, when I found you. But not long ago did you awake from your slumber, why did you do that?"

The Hourglass provided him with no answer. The dark sand within it simply glowed silver at his question, "I can't break Frost, he's to strong for that now and he's a Guardian," Pitch fisted the hand with the Hourglass in it, he began thinking back on the battle and the time before it, "he should have been powerless, invisible to anyone, so why did that Winter Spirit see him? What makes her so special?" Pitch mused making a sand form of Lucia, who held her staff.

"She turns up out of the blue, called by Man in Moon to help the Guardians find their Froster. The one they can go without," Pitch placed a hand on his chin.

"She's just another spirit," Pitch said, then dissolving the figure, "but not without potential," he smiled wicked, as a second plan came into mind, "there are ways of persuading someone, that doesn't involve words, simply by breaking them enough"

He looked at the globe, "the world should be mine. I should have gotten it all that year, I almost had it" Pitch was angry, his mind focused on what he wanted, "this thing has the potential to give me the very thing I want. It can turn the Immortals invisible it proved it with Frost"

He made two figures one of Lucia again and then the other of Jack. He then made a throne behind him studying the figures, they were alike in so many ways, but Lucia proved more timid like Jack; she had been alone for 300 years as well. Pitch had seen the Winter Spirit on many occasions once, even closer during a time where fear was spiking, but not enough for him to regain his powers fully, that was why he had begun to practice the trick with turning Dreams into Nightmares. Lucia's Heart at the time had been filled with anger and she had also been broken. Pitch had never found out, why she had been like that the spirits, that had been present had been Happy for what she had done.

Pitch returned his gaze to the Hourglass, which still glowed its silver in his hand; Pitch remembered when he had found it 300 years earlier. He had been at the scene, where two spirits had talked and then fear had suddenly stroke one of them, as a glow, unlike anything Pitch had ever experienced, occurred one of the two had been an Autumn Spirit, the other he hadn't seen because as it fell, it shimmered and disappeared. He had then investigated the area and found the hourglass glowing in the nearby lake, he hadn't seen it been thrown, but apparently it had been at some point.

Despite it having lost its glow, Pitch decided to hold onto it, why he didn't know. Until his defeat by the Guardians hand, it had suddenly begun to light up, in the small first, but then overtime it began to glow brighter. It was as if it had reacted to the newfound belief, but he had tried it and managed to turn that belief into fear anew, it had only worked for so long until the Next Christmas and Easter, then the children believed again. He had then turned it again Immortals; here it had been effective.

Looking at the Hourglass, he remembered; how it had actually saved him giving him portion of his powers back.

**_~I'm a Flashback~_**

_Pitch was returned to the lair by the Nightmares, which had sensed his fear for being invisible. The Nightmares rammed him to the ground feeding off his fear, leaving him with little control over them._

_This had gone on for what seemed days, leaving Pitch weak and wounded, but a Silver glow had suddenly been emitted from a place in the Lair, making the Nightmares scramble back by the light, that seemed to hurt them._

_Pitch stared at them in confusion, but got up stumbling forward to the light source. He managed to get to the place, watching the thing. The light was coming from a random collection of artifacts gathered over the years, looking through it he finally found it; an hourglass one so ancient, he could almost not remember where he got it. But as he placed it in his hand, the memory of two spirits came to mind; he placed the weird shape in his hand seeing the light go off more, as he looked at it._

"_What are you?" he asked, it but got little response. The light only seemed to spell out to words; one was faint while the other was clear, "Clepsydra timore" he said, he then smiled, and "the hourglass of Fear that is what you are?"_

_There was no response, only the light seemed to dim somewhat, making Pitch nervous; what had caused it to lit up in the first place?_

**_~I'm a Flashback~_**

Pitch remembered that day very clearly, now all he could was watch the hourglass. It had since gained more power, the question was still how and why.

Focusing his thoughts elsewhere, he looked at one of the figures, before looking back at the Hourglass smiling. It responded to fear, wasn't it clear? That meant that, he got more fear out of one, who would be drenched in it, then he would gain more power than before.

Pitch looked back at the Lucia figure, "she will join me, even if I must force her," he made a knife out of sand smiling sadistically. His eyes narrowed, as he envisioned what he was going to do to her.

"Oh little miss Lucia, if you won't hear then you must feel," he began to laugh manically, the laughter echoed all the way through his lair, alerting the Nightmares that something was beginning to unfold.

Something evil…

Something that was heartbreaking on others…

Oh, they would be having a feast, when it began.

* * *

A/N:

Me: Okay people you know the drill, Lucia will you say it?

Lucia(Blushing): Leave a review Or I'll Kiss Jack.

Jack (Smirking): How about we just cut that?

Me: Anyways the bow Down under there Leave a review!


	7. Chapter 6: Winters Snowflakes

A/N:

**Alright let's see 2 followers and 1 review well I'm happy for that**

**Thanks for following and favoring my story: **RoxyMoonlight **and** Saphirabrightscale

**And Response to **Natuala X – I'm glad you liked the chapter, yes Pitch didn't have the hourglass from the beginning, he found it after those spirits had left and what one of his plans is, you learn in this chapter.

**I'll put a bit of warning up there's an introduction to something that isn't too child friendly, but I think I kept it low enough and only made the beginning introduction, but I'll let you be the judge of it.**

**Onward!**

**Lucia and Jack (in unison): Shadigan Shinen does not own the rights to Rise of the Guardians which belongs to DreamWorks and neither does she own Guardians of Childhood which belongs to William Joyce she only claims ownership of the OC Lucia and this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Winters Snowflakes

Jack had searched for a long time. Every time he was at places, where Snow was needed, he'd look around for her; half his mind was focused on the fellow winter spirit. Pitch's words had gotten to her, even if she had helped fight him off, his words had meaning to them and if she had listened hard enough, she could become an enemy to them and that Jack didn't want.

He wouldn't admit it, but he felt a deeper connection with Lucia; one he wanted to talk to her about. Jack growled speeding up.

Lucia looked into the air, seeing Jack, as he flew overhead, not seeing her. She had seen him many times now and knew he was looking for her, but why she didn't want to know.

Everything, Pitch had said, was swimming in her mind, making her doubt herself. She might have helped them, but Pitch had been right; she hadn't been chosen as a Guardian. More a help to find their missing Guardian, but they and she did wonder, why Manny had called the Young Spirit forward.

The man in Moon had a strange idea around things, she concluded, as she rose from the deep-frozen lake, where she had stayed for a few hours. She noted that her dress had some dirt on it, bending over she dusted it off and corrected it.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Lucia froze in mid-correcting of her dress, turning her head. She looked at Pitch, before straightening up looking at him.

"What do you want?" she said, with as much disgust, as she could handle. She hated the spirit.

"Just wanting to talk to you again, we never did finish that conversation," Pitch said, looking at her with a smile, Lucia just shook her head.

"Pitch, not now, not ever am I joining you" she said harshly, turning to walk away her dress flying from the rash movement, as she determined moved away from the Nightmare King.

"What's it keeping you from saying yes?" he called, she stopped in her tracks, placing a hand over her heart.

"You are scared, something has happened to you before, when you lowered your guard, am I right?" Lucia began to tremble, as she remembered, even tears came but she refused to let them fall, "you are scared of trusting again and your heart has even set itself on someone, hasn't it"

"What if it has?" Lucia asked, turning around. Her hair bashing in a wind, "I have decided to try one more time, Pitch. You just made me take that decision"

She felt something snap around her wrists, forcing them behind her back. She dropped her staff, unable to move properly and she fell due to the lack of balance, "I see… I must try other ways of encouraging you. Seeing as you aren't a Guardian, they won't come looking too far for you and Jack has already passed. It will take some days for him to return here, looking a second time" He loomed over her, her eyes widened, as he took out a knife, cutting into her Dress alongside one of the leg, the knife didn't just cut the dress but also her legs making blood glide down.

"No, please, don't do it, please" she said, as she tried to move away from him. He used his sand to make a gag over her mouth, smiling sinister at her. He moved closer drawing his hand over her thigh making her tremble, but it didn't make him move away

Lucia's mind went into over drive, due to fear, trying to form some sort of plan, as he moved closer capturing her. His smile boring itself into her memory, as the experience, he was giving her was hurting her more than she would enjoy it, as he simply used force trying to get her to join him.

Her mind did the only thing; it could think of it closed down on her.

Something however gave her a few minutes of clarity, which also gave her control of her powers. She sent every ounce of winter Magic through her body, freezing Pitch, making the dark sand holding her vanish and she scrambled to get away.

Lucia would never know how, she got the clarity or what gave her the strength to fly away.

Hours later

North looked up from his handiwork, smiling, they weren't toys, but if he was right, it would be a good present for two very close persons. He didn't know what had inspired him to make them, but made them he had.

"North," a voice said urgently, he turned obscuring the view to the work, he had just made.

"Tooth, what brings you here?"

"Jack just found Lucia, she was injured, somehow. Something was telling him to return to the area, he had just brought snow too" Tooth replied, looking over her shoulder, as Jack came into view. North took one look at the person hanging over his shoulders, his eyes widening in anger at the sight. Blood covering the sweater and white dress, she was wearing, across her forehead a wound was bleeding freely; it hadn't been long since she had been attacked. Her eyes were open, but seemingly unseeing, as if she had experienced something, so terrifying that she couldn't cope with it.

"Lucia," North breathed, rising up, "let's get her to the infirmary"

"North," Lucia's weak voice came, as she recognized his voice, "it was Pitch," she whispered, "he tried to make me join him against you, tried everything, everything…" she froze, as the memory came into her.

"He did that to you" Jack sounded horrified. She nodded, unable to say that. He had guessed somewhere across the lines, as he had seen the bruising and wounds on, what he could see through the cut up dress, "what did you do?"

"I froze him solid, before he could bring it to an end and then I escaped, as fast as I could," Lucia glided off Jacks Shoulder, hitting the floor hard. North and Tooth quickly kneeled next to her, as Jack wiped around worried.

"Lucia!" he said, North stopped him from saying anything else, picking up the limp form of Lucia, her eyes were closed, "what's wrong?"

"She's pretty exhausted, I would assume mostly mentally. Jack, she will most likely sleep for a while" North replied, walking toward the infirmary, "but we can't say, how her mental state will be after this"

Jack stayed by Lucia's side, as long as he could, watching the Yetis bandage and sew up some of the wounds, Lucia's encounter with Pitch had caused and the encounter most likely had been for one reason, which he had tried with her, before like he had Jack, only opting to use other methods, when she was a female spirit.

The Yeti called Phil turned, looking at Jack, but the Yeti didn't know what to say or do, but one of the female Yetis pushed all males out, as she had to take Lucia's dress of to get entrance to some of the wounds, Lucia had gotten from Pitch's force on her beneath the dress, where she also was bruised.

Tooth came in to watch and even help, when she saw the bruises covering Lucia's lower body. Both on her stomach and back, her wrists were also bruised from whatever held her capture, "poor thing" Tooth was fuming angry, at what had happened to Lucia, the Tooth Fairy reached in taking bandages to help cover the injuries, that needed it and also a special herbs salve, Bunny had raced to the Warren to get, when he had learned what had happened to the female Winter Spirit.

The female Yeti made comments in the same lines, the two worked in silence, not opting for any mysterious sounds, which could scare Lucia.

Both of them knew all too well what had happen to Lucia; she had been raped.

Jack came into the room, watching the now sleeping Lucia. His anger at Pitch it melted, when he took one look at Lucia. Tooth has gathered the long hair into a tall braid, so the hair wasn't in the way.

"She will be alright, Jack" Tooth came over her wings fluttering, "she's sleeping for now"

"You don't know when she will wake right?" Jack tried, Tooth shock her head.

"It might take a while, her mind has been working overtime, trying to cope with what happened to her," Tooth gently touched Lucia's forehead, only to have the Spirit moan and move away in fear at the touch, "it still is as you can see. Sandy put her deep under, when we were working on her, but now not even a dream can chase the Nightmares she has away."

North came back into his workshop, seeing his last work still lying on the desk, walking over; he picked one of them up for a moment. He couldn't figure out, why he had made them. But thinking back as those two equal to the ones, he had made. He was sure he was thinking about those two, when he had made them

Neither had been on the naughty list for a year, one of them was considered, while the other had been mostly neutral, playing only few pranks and helping a whole lot more, than what was needed.

"Snowflakes for the snowflakes" he mumbled, as he took the second into his hand, thinking about it, as both shined bright silver.

North was holding two equal necklaces in his hand, both which had a snowflake as its pendant. North smiled at himself, as he knew, what had to be done with both necklaces. Now all he had to do was find the right time for them to be given.

As things stood now; it could take a while for one of the snowflakes to recover.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Yeah poor Lucia **

**Jack (Pissed off): how how could you do this to her?!**

**Lucia (sulking in a corner): …**

**Me: It's needed for my story you know what happens later right?**

**Jack (*O*): oh Right (looks over at Lucia) I remember.**

**Anyways Review or Lucia will kiss Jack!**


	8. Chapter 7: Winters Recovery

**A/N:**

**Thanks to** BlackStar422 **and** PeachtreeAmuto **for their follow hope you'll leave a thought or two at some point!**

**And reply to the ever faithful **Natuala X**: **

**Jack:** I'll avenge her alright, but first her recovery is important after that I'll…

**Me (Cough Cough): **thanks I'll Just place Jack at the South Pole for a little time but I'm glad you like it Lucia will be alright and I'm glad you liked the Snowflakes for the Snowflakes line **^-^**

**Jack: **hey let me out this was my reply!

**Me: **Jack Stuff it or I'll take Lucia out!

**Jack*Puppy dog eyes*:** No… **T^T**

**Anyways…**

**Me *Makes flip-flops all the way to my computer*: WWWWEEEEEEHHHH.**

**Jack *follows in the air*: boy if she could do that in real life she would be a cheerleader**

**Lucia *turns up beside him, nodding silently*: Yep**

**Me*Lands in chair with arms up*: DISCLAIMER!**

**Jacia (Cookies or oranges to whoever guesses this ^-^): Shadigan Shinen does not own the rights to Rise of the Guardians which belongs to DreamWorks and neither does she own Guardians of Childhood which belongs to William Joyce she only claims ownership of the OC Lucia and this story.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Winters Recovery

A couple of Days later

Jack glided around trying to find Lucia, the female winter spirit had vanished early in the morning and she hadn't been herself, not that she was at this time, but she had shown some of her old self when waking up. However, she had been staring out the window, spooked by the slightest of sounds and her eyes were void of all emotion. It was only in the slight smiles, which came at some of the things, that happened, that showed them she was still in there.

Right now it was a long road to recovery, unless they found something for her to focus on a small thing, but something she could work towards instead of walking in the same lines and directions.

Then Jack heard silent music, not Christmas music, but a song he hadn't heard before, nor did he recognize the language:

_ "Du bærer lyset frem_

_ stolt på din krone_

_ rundt om i hus og hjem_

_ sangen skal tone_

_ her på Lucia dag _

_ hilser vort vennelag_

_ Santa Lucia Santa Lucia_

_ her på Lucia dag _

_ hilser vort vennelag_

_ Santa Lucia Santa Lucia_

_ Herved vor ønskefest_

_ Sangen skal klinge_

_ Gaver til hver en gæst_

_ Glad du vil bringe_

_ Skænk os af lykkens vælg_

_ Lige til livets kvæld_

_ Santa Lucia Santa Lucia_

_ Skænk os af lykkens vælg_

_ Lige til livets kvæld_

_ Santa Lucia Santa Lucia"_

Jack opened a door, finding Lucia facing a large window, where the Moon was hanging outside shining in on her. She stopped singing, bowing her head a bit, before looking back at the moon, "I'm not all that good, but I think, I used to sing for you before, not that you ever spoke of it to me" Jack heard her say, "I just don't know what to do anymore"

She looked up, as if something was talking to her. She didn't smile at all, as she turned her face away from the Moon, "I'm not a guardian, nor will I ever be one…" she stopped talking and seemed to listen, "what... dancing?" there was a long silence, "it's been a long time, since I found pleasure in dancing…"

Lucia looked over at a music player, she had found even managed to find disks for it, "perhaps once can't hurt" she whispered to herself, she looked at the disc, she had listened to it so many times, before setting it in, letting the music begin. She engaged in a halfhearted dance of ballet, Jack hadn't seen much of the type of dance and wasn't able to know what it was.

But Lucia danced ever so calmly, not saying anything she was trying to concentrate, but every now and then would she stumble a bit and then regain the composure only to lose it again.

"Oh Lucia," Jack whispered, as the music came to an end. Jack realized, that Manny had tried to help the young girl find something, she cared for enough to get the focus, she would have needed to begin again, but neither singing nor dancing had brought a light back into the girls eyes.

And somehow that seemed to break her, even further making her withdraw into herself.

The Guardians wouldn't give up on the young spirit, getting her with them on a sleigh trip (to Bunny's dismay) trying to bring about some life, but she remained lost in a world, where she just curled up with hands covering her ears and her eyes closed, as the memories replaying themselves.

She wanted so desperately to see… too know… tears went down her checks. She wanted someone to hold onto, someone who was there, who could listen to anything. Her heart had seen the person, but her mind still failed to do the same, even if that person was close by…

It was on this trip, which Pitch decided to strike at them. He felt Lucia's fear, her instability and wanted to use it in any way he could.

The Guardians, except Jack, left Lucia, where she was. She was still too far into herself to even register their presence, she was sitting in an almost Kneeling position, but with her legs to each side of her. Jack gently lifted her head, "Lucia we will be right back right now Pitch is attacking us"

Lucia lifted her head on her own accord, looking at him a bit confused, seeing him smile, before he turned whipping away into the air, following Tooth and Sandy. She then heard Bunny and North's battle cries, as they too began to run, trying to protect her.

She closed her eyes, her thoughts going off in a direction, they shouldn't; she was thinking that it didn't matter. After a while she opened her eyes again, looking at the ground at a small Nightmare, which seemed to stare at her, she lifted her hand striking at it

"JACK!" a voice screamed. Lucia looked up, her eyes were glazed over, but as she saw Jack fall, something in her snapped, making her uncurl in her world, looking out though the windows of her eyes, drawing life back into every corner of her body, as she gained focus on a single thing.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she said, as she rose up and began to run. Her eyes were tearing, she then remembered every smile and gentle look, Jack had given her during her mental absence, she had noticed it, but her mind just wasn't there in those moments, it was like her mind was elsewhere.

"Wind, Please help me!" she cried, as she ran. She felt it caress her legs and face, as she jumped into it, however without her staff; it wasn't perfect flying nor was it fast, "please, let me reach him!"

Then something strange happened, a flash of light shone out of nowhere and suddenly Lucia was holding onto her staff, making her fly more stable and faster.

"JACK!" she screamed, as she got closer, she flung her arms around him, both of them dropping in altitude.

Why had she had fear, why had she closed of everything and everybody, not finding the joy in things, she loved? She turned her head, looking up at the mysterious light. She had lost her faith, she hadn't been able to believe in the small things, but neglected them all together; only having petty for herself.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The song is the song from the Lucia march which is performed on St. Lucy's day the 13th of December, the Danish version of it. There is an English version of it which I used last year in a Christmas Story i was writing. Needed a song so I chose that one ´^*^**

**Me: Aaaannnnndddd I'm off, WWWWEEEEEEHHHH! *Doing flip-flops away from Computer while Lucia and Jack look at each other***

**Lucia: Reviews in The small box below**

**Jack: Please before Shadigan goes over the nearest cliff.**

**Me: WWWWEEEEHHHH!**

**Lucia: Please**

**Alright people you know the drill! Reviews from everyone or Lucia will kiss Jack!**


	9. Chapter 8: Winters Forgiveness

**A/N**

**Thanks to** SakuraDagger15 **for the follow**

**To** Natuala X

**Me**: Yes Lucai is Back no she is not from Denmark but from the Nordic she is she understands all Nordic languages and can also speak them. Yeah hihi ^-^Jack jumped in he's a bit in the falling at the moment but he will return no you actually have to look at Lucia and Jacks names Lu**cia **and **jac**k that's where it comes from it was both of them saying it.

**Lucia**: but of course I like the name Shadigan

**Me:** you too Lucia, come on! You and Jack can't just randomly jump in when you feel like it!

**Lucia:** Come on or I'll spill out your idea for…

**Me:** HUSH! *Places hand over Lucia ignoring the frostbite I'm getting* let's go on with the story eh '^^

* * *

Chapter 8: Winters Forgiveness

As they were falling, Lucia reflected on everything, which had happened the weeks, before leading to this confrontation with Pitch.

"I'm so sorry, Jack" She said, placing her head on his, her eyes tearing, "I shouldn't have gone into myself, you were there… you all were, I needed just to open my eyes. I needed something… someone... to hold onto. I forgot to look for it, just waited for it to pop into my lap," She was outright crying, "please, Jack… I want to hold onto you, if you'll let me!"

"Wind," Jacks voice came, making the wind come to them and stop their fall. He lifted his head, looking into Lucia's, which was searching his for one thing - forgiveness. She was too ashamed to ask for it, she looked away as the silence became too much, "it was about time you opened up"

Lucia bowed her head, he was going to blame her turn her down, "Lucia, if you want to hold onto someone. It's okay if you want that person to be me," his soft voice came, Lucia's head shot up looking at him, "what Pitch did to you wasn't human and I wanted to be there for you."

"But I wouldn't let you" Lucia said, "I know that"

"Truth is you were never alone," Jack said, smiling at her. He looked upwards, Lucia did the same, she could hear everyone above, "we were there for you and we will always be, even if you aren't a Guardian."

Lucia nodded, they broke apart only holding hands, "it will be hard for me, but I'll try to my best."

"That's all we can expect of you. Will you help North and Bunny?"

With that Lucia finally smiled, Jack grabbed her hand tighter flying upwards Lucia behind him, her mind told her to run to not confront Pitch, but her heart quickly won in on her in that moment, she felt like, she could protect; truly protect the ones around her.

They broke apart Lucia glided down to North and Bunny, who were fighting nightmare creatures a swing with her staff sent frost arrows joining the two flightless Guardians, who smiled as they saw her, very happily to see her, making her smile as well she could protect and that she did now.

"You woke up, Frost" Pitch said, as he saw Jack shoot up to help Sandy and Tooth who was kept at distance by the Nightmare sand, "I thought you were as lost as the other Froster"

"no I'm more than fine Pitch" Jack said placing his staff behind his back Tooth and Sandy smiled at his arrival albeit they were a bit puzzled by his words. Jack had been sad in his voice before, but now it seemed full of hope.

Bells suddenly sounded around them the three Guardians turned spotting what was hope in their eyes "We're coming!" Bunny called that made Jack smile brighter that was the cue "Crikey North Can't they fly more straight!"

"Lucia, your turn!" Jack called, Pitch Looked around, spotting North's Sleigh come at him; North shouted something over his shoulder, someone propelled into the air attacking Pitch with Ice.

"I see you came out of your shell," Pitch said, sending his nightmares at her. She looked a bit shocked, but then she looked at Jack, memories flooded her ever since their first meeting. She smiled letting the feeling flood her, equally her staff glowed brightly. North, Tooth and Bunny had seen this once, before as had Pitch, "it can't be!"

The Nightmares collided with a frost Shield, Lucia's smile faded; replacing it was a determined glare. She called upon everything in her, "I promised to give my best," the air was crackling with Winter Magic, as Lucia's focus hardened, "And I intend to do so!"

The Winter Magic peaked and went through the Nightmare sand freezing it, Lucia forced every ounce of Magic she had into it, and her face was filled with concentration.

Pitch could only watch the Winter Magic engulf him, attempting to freeze him, but he called Nightmare Sand forward forming a shield. Lucia snarled as the Ice and Nightmare Sand broke apart, the two enemies looked at each other Pitch frowned, watching Lucia, whose hair was flying in the air as was her dress. Standing there she looked like a Guardian, which she wasn't. She swung the staff holding it forward, daring the Dark Menace.

Pitch decided to flee and fight another day just, as Lucia couldn't keep face anymore beginning to fall only to get caught by Jack, who smiled, as he placed a hand over his shoulder, looking into her eyes seeing a smile from her as well.

Lucia lay exhausted on the same bed; she had had when she was well out of it. She felt tired, but still she was quite awake, she looked out the window, seeing the Moon shine through the window. She tried to pay it no mind, but she kept looking up at it hoping for some sort of conversation.

"So how is the patient?" a voice came, Lucia turned her head looking at North, who came in with a small trey.

"I'm good, thanks North," she said lifting her head a bit, making move to sit up better.

"No, no" he said placing the trey on a table next to her, "you saved us out there Lucia, and I haven't seen such a display of power, since before Jack became a guardian"

"I didn't think, I saved you I just did …" she felt lost for words, shaking her head feeling a bit dizzy, "I don't know anymore."

"You found something to hold onto, that would count as something" North said, giving her a bowl with some fruit in. She accepted it, eating very calmly, savoring the different fruit with grace, "Lucia, is there something wrong?"

Lucia shook her head, as she bit down on a piece of orange, thinking about all sorts of things, some she didn't even want to think about.

"You're brooding" a voice came, Lucia snapped out of it, looking to her left she spotted Jack.

"You can say that, I'm searching for a way to say something, perhaps even ask for it" she said hoping not to have said too much, but also not having said too little. North smiled at her, as did Jack, both of them looked at each other, "not that there's much to ask for"

"You don't have to ask for it, Lucia. I think your actions proved you more than enough on this," North placed a hand over hers, making her look at him, "you are forgiven"

"Yes, Frosty. I would say the same" Bunny's voice came over by the door, she looked a bit at him

"What? Kangy Harry wanted to play along," she said, her voice gaining a bit of mischievous edge, which had Jacks eyebrows send up high, as he looked at her.

"Kangy Harry?" North and Jack said, North had heard her call Bunny for Kangy, but where did Harry come from?

"Oh, you don't know," Lucia said with all the innocence, she could muster, "Kangy is my call name for Bunny, Jack. You told me yourself, that you call him Kangaroo right?" Jack nodded, "well then Kangy is closest."

Bunny looked incredulous at her, but then it turned confused, "what about Harry, where did _that_ come from?"

"Oh," Lucia looked to the ceiling, "it was something from a country called Denmark, there was this Movie called 'Guardians of Childhood', I believe, about legends but you weren't called 'Hare', but Harry"

"Oh, that movie! I could have killed those translators," Bunny said, smacking his paw into his head, making the three present laughs at him. Jack looked over at Lucia, who laughed with a hearted laughter, as the Pooka began to try and threat them into silence.

Jack then returned to smile at Lucia; it was going to be alright she was on the mend.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, yes before you say or write anything please read this.**

**Dear Bunnymund aka Bunny is called Harry in the Danish version of Rise of the Guardians and the title is De Eventyrlige Vogtere. Guardians of Childhood is the name of the Books**

**Harry (Bunny) was voiced by Lars Bom also known for his role as Johnny in Rejseholdet or 'Unit One' as it was called in America, there's properly not many who have seen it but it did win an Emmy in 2002 WEE! :-D**

**You know the drill! Review or Lucia will kiss Jack!**


	10. Chapter 9: Winters Gift

A/N

Reply to Natuala X

Lucia: Thanks a lot for the Support Natuala X*Glares at me*

Me *stop doing flip-flops*: what?

Lucia: hasn't jack been closed up enough he's needed in this chapter.

Me *looking around*: He was let go after last chapter

? ? ? : Okay where are the Show Pony?

Lucia and me look back seeing a small bunny standing on its hind legs looking at us: Bunny?!

Bunny: Jack he called me Harry and switched some chocolate one that made me small!

Me: Haven't seen him *Starts doing flipflps all over*

Lucia *rubs her head*: Looking for him as well Bunny

*Both look at me*

Bunny/Lucia: SHADIGAN!

Me *Still doing flipflops*: Shadigan Shinen does not own Rise of the Guaridans (DreamWorks does) or Guardigans of Childhood (Which William Joyce does) all I own is Lucia, the Plot and Clepsydra timore

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Winters Gift

Jack searched Santoff Claussen High and low a day later. Lucia had gotten out of bed, feeling better, however she hadn't said, where she would be. He had even searched the room, where she had ungallantly danced and failed at it.

"Lucia!" he called, but there was no reply, even the Yetis hadn't seen her. He came into the Globe Room looking around, he really, _really_ hoped she hadn't left to do something stupid fragile, as she was, "Lu! Lucy!"

"Huh?" he heard someone reply, he looked around trying to locate the voice, then he looked up among the rafters, there in a shadowed corner, he could make out a person was sitting, "oh, Jack"

Jack called the wind and got over to Lucia, who blinked at him before smiling, "here you are I was worried"

"Sorry, But I felt tired and well this place was the darkest in the Workshop," she said, he spotted her staff hanging next to her, she followed him with her eyes, as he sat down.

"How are you feeling otherwise?" he asked, not meaning her body, she faded a bit in her smile.

"I still have nightmares. Sandy can't keep them from coming fully, but I'm healing. I'm beginning to feel some joy in the things I like; Like Dancing. I think I can soon spread my frost dancing again"

Jack tilted his head, "can you show me?" he asked, "I saw you one time, but your heart weren't in it"

Lucia looked at Jack with a smile before giggling, "You saw that?" she said, still giggling, "That was a poor performance, I know. Manny was trying to help me as well failing at it."

"Jack" a voice called, as the two was walking down a hallway, both stopped at the voice and poking their heads into Norths Workshop, "Ah Babushka you are up and about?"

She nodded; her head was lower than Jacks, "is something wrong, North?" Jack asked for a minute, fearing that Bunny had complained about the slight snowfall in the Warren a few days before.

"No, I want to talk to you about something, preferably alone, if you don't mind Lucia. Jack will be back with you in no time," North replied smiling, Lucia and Jack looked at each other.

"You go ahead Lucia. I'll be with you in no time," Lucia nodded a bit insecure, but walked off to the room they had talked about.

"What is it, North?" Jack said walking in, "if it's something with Bunny, then I'm Sorry, it just happened"

North raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you and Bunny has together, but you are taking that subject up with him," North reached in over the desk, "No, this about something else"

Jack tilted his head confused, this wasn't about Bunny? "You kinda lost me for a bit" he said, North laughed at him very gently.

"I made these before Lucia came back hurt, I believe I was thinking of the two of you, when I made them" North said, taking out the two Necklaces, "I can't remember otherwise, why I made them"

Jack took one of them in his hand looking at it closely, before taking the other up, "they're beautiful, even if they look the same, when you get close, there are differences" Jack said with a smile, but then he frowned, "you thought of the other to Lucia?"

"At the time, but now I think; it was more meant for someone special to you. Perhaps Babushka if you wish" North replied, closing Jacks hand around both, "you give it to someone you feel for"

Jack looked at North, and then at his hand before smiling, "I will," he said, placing both Necklaces in his pocket, making sure they wouldn't fall out, before he left to find Lucia.

Lucia looked at the disks again, her gaze landing on one she had heard before, feeling a light inside her, she placed a hand over the name. She had seen this dance so many times, despite her watching; she still lacked the full Ballet moves for it.

"Ballet, huh?" a voice came, Lucia turned seeing Bunny stand behind her with crossed arms and a questioning look on his face.

"Yes mostly," Lucia said, "I have tried to keep up with the dances of today, but I just tend to listen to the music and move to it."

Bunny gave a smile at that; he walked over, looking at all the different kind of music before lifting one, "how about this one?"

"Every time we touch?" Lucia said, looking a bit at Bunny, "Cascada version?"

"Okay, I hear ya," Bunny looked through the stack once more. Lucia did the same humming to herself before finding a disk, smiling a little evilly, but then her eyes fell onto a disk, that was lying in a corner.

"I think I got it" she said, placing the disk into the player. Bunny looked over, hearing the door open and gave a smile to the person. Lucia just listened to the song for a bit, since it was a slow beginning, but then it picked up and as if Lucia had heard the song before, did she begin to dance in a ballet inspired dance with jumps and swirls, but also other strains of other types was to find, not that they were to mention.

The song and her dance rang true and as she danced, she grabbed her staff, knocking it to the ground spreading frost around her.

Jack, who had come in, stood in awe at the true beauty, she was capable off. The room might have been cold, but with the flower like frost patterns that appeared, even Bunny stood looking at them, "Crikey" he said, as he uncrossed his arms, looking around not having seen anything like it before. The song stopped making Lucia slam the staff to the ground, allowing frost to be filled through the room.

Lucia suddenly stumbled a bit, almost crashing into the wall, but managed to stop and fall into sitting position instead. Bunny came over gently helping her up, "thanks, that's enough, Bunny" she said, as she began to shake. The Pooka looked over at Jack, who nodded coming over; he took the other spirits shoulder helping her, feeling the shaking stop or at least slow down.

"Come on, Lucia," he helped her up; she turned her head looking at Bunny. She had tears in her eyes, she hated herself, but she didn't know how to say it to Bunny, that she was Sorry. The way his ears were lowered in guilt for making her shake, contradicted the false cheer he had on his face, "Lucia"

She turned her head back towards Jack, who saw the sorrow in her eyes.

"He just wanted to help me," Jack had helped Lucia to her Room; she was lying on her stomach, tearing her eyes out, "why do I react like that?"

"Lucia, don't get angry with yourself. It is only natural to have those feelings, when you have been through what you have," Jack said gentling caressing her Back. He wanted nothing more than to get back at Pitch for what he had done to Lucia, if she had been somewhat Distant, before she was more now. It was as if everything, she believed in, had been sucked dry. She had begun to get some of it back, she had placed a lot on Jack, not that he fully minded. But telling her to start trusting could cause the opposite effect; she had to learn for herself, who to trust; perhaps he could start with a bit for someone, "Lucia"

She looked up at him still with tears in her eyes, "what is it?" she asked with a weak voice, it was shivering in uncertainty.

"I want you to have something," he watched her sit up, watching him in beginning curiosity, "North…" he began still seeing some of the curiosity, but also a bit of fear like she had Bunny, "…gave me something and one of them, I could Share with someone special," he held out one of the Necklaces, he hadn't thought to give it so soon, but Lucia had given him a reason, not that she seemed aware of it, "I believe you are special and I want you to have this."

Lucia's eyes widened, as she took the necklace in, a light appeared in her eyes one; Jack had seen so often when they had crossed paths. He had never said anything, only once had they spoken shortly, but he had often watched the girl, as she spread snow.

He remembered the day clearly; the two had been spreading snow in the beginning of the former November, where they had talked. She had congratulated him on becoming a Guardian and he had asked about her, but she had taken off on him, she had been so shy and now when he looked at her, she was opening up.

The call from Manny had called something up in her, it was gone for now, but Jack was sure that with the right coaxing, that she would shine; just like her eyes did now, as she was looking at the snowflake.

She looked at him, the light dimming a bit, and nonetheless still present, "thanks"

* * *

A/N

Alright People

Reviews corrections or anything you want to get off your chest goes in the Box below or Lucia will Kiss Jack


	11. Chapter 10: Winters Fun

**A/N:**

Why is it that when you want to be sick you don't have any means of being it and when you least want it you do get sick?

Yeah that's my poor excuse came down with a combined cold and throat virus lasted short but it left me really tired oh well I'm better now took a few days...

So yeah…

Anyways moving on! First up!

Thanks to **agirlgeek133** for following and favoring my story remember to leave a review with your thought Okay?

Thanks to **sunprincessmargie** for favoring my story remember to leave a review with your thought Okay?

Thanks to **standinginthetain13** for the follow remember to leave a review with your thought Okay?

And thanks to the ever wonderful **Natuala X** for reviewing

Me*looks around only seeing Lucia tilt her head at me*: Thanks Natuala well Lucia still needs a bit of recovering before she is back to her normal self but I'll leave you to judge that.

Lucia *crosses arms but nods*: true

Me 'Drumroll' *Pointing at Lucia*: Anyways Luica!

Lucia *sighing*: Shadigan Shinen does not own the rights to the movie Rise of the Guardians and the book series Guardians of Childhood; she only own Me and the plot of this and future stories.

* * *

Chapter 10: Winters fun

After Lucia had gotten the necklace, some of her fear seemed to have vanished or at least diminished. She had been knocked to the floor by Tooth, who was more than worried having heard from Bunny, about the shaking the girl had done. Lucia had stiffened a bit, but allowed Tooth to hug her.

Jack had taken her to Burgess in an attempt to get her the first believers in the group, which believed in him, even as they neared their teens, the small group was loyal to the Winter Spirit.

Lucia, however, had refused to come out of her hiding, no matter how much Jack tried to coax her. He feared, she would turn and run on him, if he forced her. So he apologized to the kids and the two made their way back to Santoff Claussen, where Lucia had been all apologizes, as well as shameful. Jack had told her, it was okay; even when he was a bit angry at her for ruining a good day for snow.

Lucia had, however, somehow picked up on that anger, leaving him alone and not letting him near her for a day or two, before the two spoke again on more friendly terms.

(...I'm a line break ain't i Pretty...)

A few days later the two spirits decided to visit the Warren, no place in the world called for snow now, it was still cold and the dusting, Jack had done a few days prior, still remained. The two didn't plan on doing any harm, Lucia just wanted the chance to properly excuse her behavior and perhaps help Bunny plant seedlings, so they would be ready. The Pooka had surprisingly accepted the apology and appreciated the help they offered.

"Crikey, Sheila you don't have to do this" Bunny admitted, as he saw her come with a heavy crate, "here let me take that"

"no, Bunny. I got it" she said, bowing out of Bunny's path, Jack looked up concerned as Lucia placed the crate next to her working place, feeling someone looking at her, she looked up at Jack smiling.

"oh this is a cute sight" a voice said from behind them all. Bunny is the first to look up at the close by shadow… he cursed the sun is setting.

"Crikey" he said, grabbing his boomerangs, while backing up protecting the winter spirits, that aren't near their staffs, and both of them looked to warm. Lucia, mostly, since she didn't have any believers like Jack and himself, "Jack, get your staffs!"

Jack looked over at them, and then at Lucia, who was beginning to gasp, Jack shook his head he was too far away and the time would give away to an attack. They have been in the Warren too long, but they had fun talking with Bunny on the different species of plants and also some animals that they saw.

"Come on now, Bunny. Why weren't I invited to your little party?" Pitch asked, coming forward from the shadow. Lucia stiffened, as she saw him beginning to back up a bit, "ah, Lucia, I thought, I wouldn't see you again," he laughed, as he took in the young spirit, "I would have suspected, you had killed yourself to avoid being a part of anything or perhaps… I didn't do it hard enough"

Lucia scrambled now, until she met something hard. She felt hands gently pull her back, she shrieked in fear, only to feel a cold breath to her neck; she turned her head slightly seeing Jack.

Pitch frowned, as he saw the scene in front of him. Lucia's eyes became less fearful and the fear left her to be replaced by relief, "you found something to hold onto, did you?" he sneered at the two spirits. Bunny was making his way Backwards towards the Winter Spirits, grabbing their staffs on the way to them. Lucia and Jack received them, making Jack rise up taking a position just like Bunny. Lucia just sat on the ground watching Pitch. Bunny cast a look down at her seeing her begin to shiver, "let me guess it was another Winter Spirit"

Lucia shrunk a bit back, making Bunny go closer, whispering something to her, but she shook her head getting up. She grabbed her staff with both hands trying to look strong, but failed in that matter.

"But you know what this will be over fast," Pitch sent Nightmares at Bunny, sending the Spring Spirit in a tree, making him unconscious, he then looked to Jack, "and now I will erase you again, Frost. you have always been the meddlesome!" Pitch lifted the Hourglass; Lucia froze as it sent out a beam.

What happened next seemed to happen so slowly…

Lucia felt herself place her arms around Jack, covering him the best, she could as the blue beam came towards Jack, it hit Lucia straight in the back sending them both rolling in separate directions, pushing her closer to Bunny, who wasn't hit by it. Pitch looked around and smiled happily, there was more power in the Hourglass now and where it got its power from? He didn't care as long, as it would do, as he wished it too. He looked around, he could declare that it had done, just what he wanted.

Pitch stepped into the nearest Shadow vanishing.

(...I'm a line break ain't i Pretty...)

"Lucia, where is Jack?" a voice said, gently arousing her from her state of shock. She looked up at Bunny, the Pooka was worried.

"What are you so upset about, Cottontail? I'm right here" Jacks voice came, Lucia turned her head to see him come walking, while dusting leaves of himself.

"Lucia!" Bunny said worried, as she seemed to space out and looking in one direction.

"He's right there" Lucia finally said, pointing at Jack, who was shaking his head at Bunny.

"Seriously, Cottontail!"

Bunny frowned at her looking to where she was pointing. Her gaze however faltered, as the Pooka looked back at her in disbelieve, "Lucia, there's no one there"

"Jack?" Lucia said, looking at the winter spirit, who frowned walking over to Bunny. The Pooka was confused about what had Lucia so interested, meanwhile Jack was trying to poke the Pooka with his staff, but it went through Bunny, "no please" she shook her head.

Jack turned his head, looking incredulous at her, as both realized what was up, "you have got to be kidding me!"

(...I'm a line break ain't i Pretty...)

"Lucia keeps talking to herself and I couldn't find Jack, but I hardly think that he would leave the Sheila alone," Bunny leaned against a support beam in the globe room, all was looking over at Lucia, who seemed to try and calm someone or something down.

"Perhaps she isn't" Tooth said, she saw Lucia reach out and grab after something there was a flash of something, "Sandy did you see that?"

The Dreamweaver nodded gliding over Lucia had risen, "Jack, it's not their fault!" she said Sandy landed in front of her stopping her by the arm, "please Sandy, I must stop him. he doesn't have any power on his own."

Jack, who she could only see, turned, "Lucia I must get back at Pitch for this!" he said hard.

"Isn't that hard, when I am the only one, who can see you" she said, pulling at her arm trying to get loose from Sandy, who looked over, where Lucia was watching the invisible Jack, "Sandy, let me GO!" she reacted harsh she knew, but every feeling she had had just a week ago came back, frost was running down over the Sandman, who let go in shock the temperature fell, she quickly regained her composure "Jack I don't care. Right now, I'm the only frigging one, who can see you in this minute the others think I'm crazy" she said as she walked forward. Her dress and open sweater flying in the air, as it was with fast steps, she walked, "and that _is_ not, how I want it to be"

Jack stood looking at her, as she stopped in front of him. Her eyes were angry and sad at the same time, making him look away from her, "for the first time in my life, I'm helping out doing something good, not just spreading snow as I was reborn to do" she began to cry, "and now I caused this," Jack looked at her, "why is this happening now? Before all i had to do, was keep out of other spirits way and doing my job just like you. why was I called now, what is so special about me, that makes the Man in Moon call me forward and for what reasons?"

All looked at her and Jack stopped moving away from her. He recognized some of the distress, which he had been through himself. He walked over hugging her, she did the same, but to the Guardians, it seemed like she was hugging air.

The special magic wasn't in work now, why wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N**

Alas poor Jack right back where he started…

Me: …

Lucia: …

Jack: …

Me: So what do we do now?

Lucia: No idea

Jack: what do you mean you have no idea Shadigan you wrote this thing!

Me: True but that doesn't mean that I have everything in work

Jack *mouth agape*: you can't be serious! *tries to grab me, but fails*

Lucia: Please leave a review it's the box below!


	12. Chapter 11: Winters Hope

A/N:

Well now we have reached chapter 11 and over a 1000 views thanks a tons guys it means a lot to see that someone gives my story a chance, but still leave a review with your thought

And oh just as I remember the picture to portray this story is my very own design and drawing hope you like!

Thanks to **Hazeyy** for following the story, remember to leave a review with your thoughts Okay?

Thanks to **FrostDragon Girl 318** for the follow and the favorite. Remember to leave a review with your thought Okay?

To the ever faithful **Natuala X**:

Me: Thanks I'll think about drawing it it was a spur of the moment I had but I'm glad you like it!

Lucia: Yeah me too!

Me: Lucia the honor is yours!

Lucia *spelling the disclaimer out in snow*: Shadigan Shinen does not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood they belong with their respective owners. The plot and OC Lucia belongs to Shadigan Shinen! Similarities are denied!

Both: off to the story!

* * *

Chapter 11: Winters Hope.

Bunny had somewhat agreed to take Lucia with him for a few days' time, since she needed some time away from everything, that had happened, when she wasn't out spreading snow, where it was needed. She would return there, helping Bunny prepare things for the coming Easter, which was 3 months away, but the Pooka wanted to have things ready and even if Lucia was away, he got things done and when Lucia returned she helped him even more.

The two actually got pretty close, but not as close, as she would have wanted it too. Bunny was great showing affection, when he learned more about her and trying to raise her hopes.

"Thanks for today, Bunny. But I'm beat, I can't stay awake for much longer" she said, at that to him, her hopes weren't that great, but it was present.

Bunny frowned, as she left, "poor Sheila. Pitch sure threw her through a machine and spew her back out" he said, as he got up following Lucia. He knew she would already be asleep, the poor Spirit had over a few days, maintained a Blizzard over Russia. It would soon die out, but she had used her frustration and sorrow to boost it. He looked inside the guest room seeing her lying on the nest; the room was cold, just perfect for her.

As he shook his head, he noted that at a point close to the bed, frost was forming on the ground making him guess, who was there, "don't spook her Frostbite" he said, as he closed the door behind him, "she needs the rest"

Jack, who was kneeling next to the nest, looked after Bunny, as he closed the door, how had the Pooka? Jack then noted the frost on the floor, looking a bit sheepish. His powers were better with showing this time, than the last he had been invisible to the other Guardians. But he was still unsure, how Lucia could see him that had been the question the first time, which she didn't know the answer to.

The first time, she had hit her head, but now she hadn't hit it, Jack got up and gently touched Lucia's head. He felt around for a bump to see, if she had hit her head somewhere, gently feeling around without waking her. But he found nothing not even from, when she and he had been sent flying a little time before.

Jack kneeled again, looking at Lucia. She was a mystery all right, but there was something else about her, something that was just beginning to awaken in her, slowly perhaps but it was growing nonetheless.

"Jack…" she mumbled, opening her eyes a small line, "why aren't you sleeping?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know," he said turning around, "but I'll leave you to… WOW!"

Jack felt someone pull him backwards into something soft, "If I sleep then you should sleep to" he heard a voice say behind him turning his head, he saw Lucia make room for him while turning her back, "Bunny won't know anything"

"Lucia, I don't think this is…" he stopped in his tracks, as he looked at her a stray moonbeam was coming in from somewhere, lightning her hair making it shine silvery, Jack sighed smiling at her perhaps the Warren would give her the free space, she needed to focus properly.

He laid down next to her, still watching her as he felt asleep as well.

(...'^~'^~'^~I'm a line break ain't i Pretty'^~'^~'^~...)

Jack was wrong.

The next day Lucia and Bunny were in the middle off looking to Bunny's 'Googies', as he called them, but they weren't enjoying the time to long. Pitch decided to attack, trying to break Lucia more, but he was surprised by her attacks against him. She kept him away from her and Bunny's boomerangs made him keep his distance.

"Oh! Why did you survive?!" Pitch raged against Bunny, who stood next to Lucia, the girl tilted her head in confusion, "but that will change, I'll make you vanish!"

Bunny and Lucia looked at each other in concern, they knew what it meant. Lucia had left Jack asleep; sure that nothing was going to happen to him. Both made a distance to each other to make sure, they had an advantage, since they hadn't been able to get time to contact the other Guardians.

"Take it easy, Sheila. We will get him out of here" Bunny said, Pitch smiled at this.

"Oh, worry for a lowlife Winter Spirit," Pitch said looking at Lucia, "she's not worth your status; she's not Guardian material like you are. Haven't you ignored her all those years?!"

"Perhaps. Man in Moon works in mysterious ways," Bunny said, "he knows something about Lucia, something, that we don't and I _Hope_ with all my spirit that she will shine, when she's needed to"

Pitch took a hand forward revealing the hourglass, he held it upwards, and "Clepsydra timore, do your duty!"

Pitch looked at Lucia, who was frozen in place as her eyes came into contact with the Hourglass, as it glowed sending a beam towards her in slow motion. She lifted her hand frost beginning to form a snowflake…

Then something smashed into her sending her flying

"Oi, Sheila…" a voice came. She looked up at Bunny, who was smiling faintly; she looked in horror as Bunny took the blow to the side. But in an all-white area the two stood in front of each other, his fur and her hair basking in a nonexistent wind.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we can't afford to lose you now, Sheila. You are Guardian Material for sure," he said, "and believe me I should know, I have Millions of years to prove it"

"But I am not a Guardian, I don't even know my own Center!" she cried, reaching out. Bunny took it with a smile placing her hand on his Chest, before leaning down whispering something into her ear, her eyes widened before the white engulfed the two.

"See ya around, Sheila"

(...'^~'^~'^~I'm a line break ain't i Pretty'^~'^~'^~...)

She opened her eyes finding herself, behind a green bush. Looking around she tried to make sense of what had happened, "Aster!" she called weakly getting up, and she gazed around finding signs of a struggle.

She got up, wincing a bit at the bruises, she had gotten. Still looking around, she spotted a weapon sitting in the ground, she frowned going closer before gasping.

"ASTER!" she cried, "ASTER!"

"There you are, Lucia!" she turned in hope, it was Jack, who landed seeing her face, which was formed in sadness and utter Horror, "what is wrong?"

Lucia turned her eyes to look around, "ASTER!" she cried once more, ignoring Jack for a minute, "he's gone Jack"

"what?"

"he got hit by Cl… the Hourglass" she said, as she finally realized what had happened, "I froze"

"what?"

"I froze up," she said in horror, "i didn't know what to do, and I just failed to help him. he still smiled at me and said… and said…"

Jack fast walked up to her grabbing her shoulders, as she began to make little sense in what she was saying. He turned her towards him, seeing her confused. She just stared at him for a minute before it sunk in fully.

"Lucia…" he said, as she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, I should never have stayed. All of this is happening because of me," Lucia said, her very being filled with Grief, what had she done?

"No, it isn't. The Hourglass, that Pitch has, holds the blame to this. Not you Lucia, everyone, but you, can be blamed" Jack said, shaking her a bit, trying to bring sense into her.

"But…" Lucia began, her eyes filling with tears

"You hold something special inside, something very special, more than me even. But you need to find yourself, before you can fully realize this"

Lucia took the words in and the tears fell in a steady stream, she began to sob loudly and Jack hugged her tight placing his head on hers.

* * *

A/N

Jack *Yelling*: Oi Kangaroo!

*Lucia and I looking at each other*

Lucia: are you telling him?

Me *thinking about it*: Ehh nope.

Jack: Cottontail quit hiding I know you're here!

Me*looking toward the other*: lucia will you?

Lucia *Nodding*: Please leave a review in the box below before I kiss Jack!


	13. Chapter 12: Winters Dream

**A/N:**

Hi guys. I'll be presenting one of Lucia's spirit friends that she has and tell about some of them who are off screen as well. But only one will appear in this story for now.

Thanks to **emmawinterfrost** for an allover follow and favorite

And thanks to **Natuala X** for the review:

Kangy, Kangy, where art thou Kangy? Yeah, the ussual trio is also confused as you can see below

Me: …

Jack: …

Lucia: …

Jack: so Bunny's still missing?

Me: Yep since last chapter.

Lucia: …

Jack *Looks at Lucia in confusion* what is she doing?

Me *looking over*: You'll know next chapter. *looks out at readers with an unreadable fave* Disclaimer Please!

?: Shadigan shinen does not own Guardians of Childhood or Rise of the Guardians they belong to their respective owners all she owns are the OC's and the plot.

Me *still unreadable face*: Right on!

Jack: who said that?

Lucia: ...

?: Onward!

* * *

Chapter 12: Winters Dream

With the disappearance of Bunny, Lucia hated herself, hated how weak she was for letting something happen to a Guardian, but she had frozen plain and simple but why, _why_ had she frozen like that?

These were some of her thoughts, as she spread a gentle dusting to the northerner Europe, in the middle of the night. This was one of the reasons; she kept going her job and the confusion from the Man in Moon kept her mind functioning.

"Hey Lucia!" a voice called, Lucia turned spotting a spirit come towards her, "isn't it a little early for snow?"

"It will look like frost in the morning," Lucia explained, the other spirit looked down over the area, "I won't overreact, I promise"

The other spirit was a Fall Spirit and one of Lucia's longtime friends, she had short brown hair and darker green eyes, and not like a spring spirits, "I know you won't, not like Jack Frost"

"He's not so bad" Lucia said, "Have you seen the others lately?"

"Akari is down south, it's her year and Hatima is looking after the Warren"

"She is one of the most creative after all," Lucia said, picturing the spring Spirit in the middle of Painting eggs.

"Yeah, Look I gotta go. King Fall just wanted to make sure, you weren't doing anything other than making it frost" the fall Spirit was in the middle of taking off, "oh yeah, See you Lucia. Have a good winter!"

"You too, Snezana make the fall pretty!" Lucia called, as they went their separate ways, Lucia moving father up north. Fall didn't like Winter Spirits; he did like her more than Jack, but she still had to be careful. She had been hurt more than once by other Fall Spirits, that was before Akari. Lucia missed the Summer Spirit already; the spirit came with warm winds, the light in winter and also was a bringer of the light in spring.

Snezana was a Fall Spirit, which had mistaken Lucia for Jack 190 years earlier, she brought the winds, which made the leaves fly and colored them in all the beautiful colors of autumn. Lucia had once followed in distance, not using her powers. King Fall had been happy for that, when she had been discovered, he had at first been angry, but then when Snezana reported, that no frost or snow had been found around. She had been let go with a warning.

Hatima was a Spring Spirit; Lucia had met before her Hibernation one year. The winter had been long and harsh and Lucia had tried to push the winter back; failing off course. Hatima had been caught in a battle between another Winter Spirit, which Lucia only knew as Yuki, and another Spring Spirit, Hatima had tried to stop them from fighting, but failed. Lucia had saved her life getting hurt herself. Hatima was a silent soul, who brought the warmth of spring and called the earth and plants out of their sleep.

Lucia smiled, as she remembered Hatima's words on friendships between seasons; they hardly existed.

A whisper of Sand called Lucia out of her mussing.

She smiled as she saw the golden sand around her greeting her friendly, "hey there, where is Sandy?" she asked, knowing Sandy had some helpers in small round sand Storms, that came to places, Sandy couldn't come. She smiled as an arrow pointed west towards the sunset; Lucia took off after thanking the sand.

(...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'..I'm a line break ain't i Pretty...'...'...'...'...'...'..')

Lucia found Sandy busy with bringing dreams to children, but he still saw her making a wave and pointed to the cloud. She landed calmly laying a bit down, the sand felt pleasant and she caught herself closing her eyes for a minute.

Sandy just looked at her, smiling; he knew Lucia hadn't had the best sleep lately with everything, which had happened. But there with him, she had a safe haven at least for a while. He blew some dream sand into her face making her fall asleep and dream pleasantly about a lake and snow, but also Bunny and Jack.

As Sandy sent strings of sand off, he watched Lucia closely, before looking up at the moon. He had thought a lot, about what Lucia had told them about the hourglass and how she froze, when she saw it. She had even begun to build a defense against it.

A light bulb went off blinking, Manny had told him about something that had happened a long time ago, something that shouldn't have, but still did. Sandy took the girl more in; perhaps just perhaps, she was the one.

Sandy watched her for hours moving around the globe, as Lucia slept, but soon he heard a groan and saw a smile on her face as he turned, "thanks Sandy, that was a great sleep"

_You needed it,_ he signed to her. She nodded after guessing, what he had said, _what is wrong you seem down?_

"You can easily see that right?" Sandy shrugged, sending a wisp of sand off. He turned with a smile, before it froze, Lucia turned fast seeing the last one, she wanted to see, her eyes widened for a minute, remembering all the horrors, she had been through right now, he wasn't looking at her, but at Sandy.

"Ah, Sandy! Just the one, I wanted to see" He said "have you seen Frost or the Bunny lately?" he smirked, as Sandy looked angry, before casting a look at Lucia, who rose, "ah, the called Help… are you spreading dreams now and not snow?"

"it's still a bit too soon to be spreading snow, King Fall will be angry, if I made it snow somewhere, where the Sprits are still working to make it Autumn" she said, remembering the warning, she had been given.

"you really listen to that old fool!" Pitch taunted.

"He's not a fool!" Lucia roared, she had a great deal of respect for the heads of the seasons and never spoke ill about them.

"Well, he can't say anything at the moment" Pitch smiled.

"You didn't!" Lucia was horrified, "Who else?"

"A Fall Spirit that was with him trying to protect, as I attacked, but she was soon down for the count" Pitch said looking at his hand with little interest, "when King Fall fell, so did she"

"No," Lucia's voice became small, her hate vanishing and she closed her eyes in sorrow, not Snezana. Lucia rotated her staff "Wind! Let me at Pitch"

"Ah, you do want to disappear too?"

"You made one of my closest friends vanish, you'll pay for that!"

Sandy looked shocked as Pitch smiled, taking the Hourglass forward. Lucia hadn't seen it, she was blind with sorrow and rage coming at him with ice arrows forming and multiplying by the minute, she was drawing upon the moisture around her and even her own Winter Magic.

Sandy called his whips forward trying to stop Lucia, but she was out of distance for him to catch her,

Sandy then saw the hourglass light up…

(...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'…I'm a line break ain't i Pretty...'...'...'...'...'...'...')

The white out caught Lucia by surprise, once more, she was looking at a Guardian, who smiled at her. His voice sounded like a thousand melodies at once and yet as the gentles of all songs, as she remembers all her dreams through the times, "Habes fortitudinem Somnia"

"Sandy" Lucia said, he just stood smiling at her. He made a symbol over his head, pointing at her, before the white turned black, "Sandy I don't understand what has something to do with me?!"

There was the faintest whisper of sand, before Lucia found herself in some bushes, which covered her as Pitch searched. She felt no fear in that moment only sorrow; Sandy had saved her, just like Bunny had.

Lucia closed her eyes, curling up underneath the bush as she began to cry, how could they even consider talking to her after this?

* * *

Lucia: You did what?!

Me: I had to give some motivation

Jack: so Sandy or Snezana?

Me: you have only one guess and I ain't telling *Looks out to the readers* alright guys reviews all the line around what do you think?

Lucia: and don't be shy tell what you think but please no haters though it's the box below.


	14. Chapter 13: Winters Wonder

**A/N**

Hi guys I just need this A/N to tell you something and thank **Natuala X** for her review but I'll allow Lucia, Jack and My alternate side Shadigan to tell:

Me: two exams one practical Wednesday and the other to explain the assignment Thursday, I'm Glad I'm not my other side.

Lucia *Looks at me*: and then she goes on a two week vacation where one is with Natuala X and the other is with her parents.

Jack *Crosses his arms*: why is she then leaving the story behind?

Me: I'm not totally leaving it I'm just going to need some stress down time

Lucia: Alright I'll see you when you come back *Looks out of the screen* and to answer Natuala X both Sandy and Snezana are the ones I take the hardest Snezana is one of my friends described the one shot series 'Place where I belong' will feature how and when I met her and the others

Jack: yes and many more things will also be explained *flies into the sky together with Lucia* so Good Luck to Shadigans other side!

Me: Right! Disclaimer!

Jack/Lucia/Me: Shadigan Shinen doesn't own Rise of the Guardians nor the Book series Guardians of Childhood they belong to their respective owners!

* * *

Chapter 13: Winters Wonder.

1st of December.

After what had happened to Bunny and Sandy, Lucia had hid away from everybody for 2 weeks, everyone but Jack. However the Yetis found her and put her in a sack, returning her to Santoff Clausen, where she instantly retreated to the rafters, hiding in the darkest of the corner.

"Lucia, come on," Tooth tried to coax the winter spirit out of the corner, where she pushed herself into the wall, not wanting to get anyone more hurt or turned invisible.

"no, Tooth. Bunny and Sandy are invisible and I have tried everything to see them, but I can't" Lucia said in the dark corner, around Tooth several smaller fairies were hovering, one of them was Baby Tooth, who puffed herself up, chirping away at her mother on how Lucia needed space.

"Alright, Baby Tooth. OH, Molar alert, Sundby, Amager sector 5!" Tooth said, as she flew away, "frontal incisors, Elsinore sector 20!"

Baby Tooth hung in the air next to Lucia, "Thanks Baby Tooth," the small Fairy turned looking at Lucia, who was coming out of the shadow, looking at the Fairy, which chirped coming forward to the girl, rubbing against the Winter Spirtis cheek, enjoying the kinder cold air Lucia was giving off.

"Oh, Baby Tooth" she said, moving a finger up to caress the small fairy.

"you two look cute," a voice said in front of her, Lucia looked forward seeing Jack, "Hey Lucia"

"Hey Jack," Baby Tooth looked around, trying to spot the Male Spirit chirping in happiness, Lucia sighed in sadness, "Baby Tooth… I'm the only one, who can see him"

The Fairy landed looking sad; Jack and Lucia looked at each other in expiration, "any luck seeing Bunny and Sandy?" Jack asked watching Lucia, who bowed and shook her head. He sat down next to her, knowing full well he couldn't touch her, but that didn't prevent him from being some sort of support.

"I have knocked myself so hard, I could I got the bruises to show it," Lucia moved her hair away, showing Jack the bruised neck. Baby Tooth frowned taking flight, she flew up just, as Jack leaned over, "North had some salve for it, it hurts less, but it didn't work"

Jack leaned back, "how can that be?" he asked, Lucia shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's mysterious. Everything seems to be connected to that Hourglass, but where do I fit in?"

The three sat in silence, Baby Tooth understood Lucia's distress, and the small fairy remembered Jack sometime before or rather almost two years, where he too didn't understand, why he had been chosen.

(...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'..I'm a line break ain't i Pretty...'...'...'...'...'...'..')

North had finally managed to coax Lucia down from her high point. The young spirit had since then tried to keep away, going outside for fresh air, making conservations with Jack on the winter, as it came normally. Both would know if, it was going to be a harsh winter with a cold April and a warm winter with little snow, but this time it was, as if they were a bit cut off. Lucia had spread snow, sure something was wrong now that they thought about it; Pitch hadn't shown his face since Sandy. They could only hope, he would keep his distance, but he didn't.

Jack had seen him first, North second and Lucia had seen him last. Lucia was using every attack; she knew and ducked the blue beam, as it came at her, she didn't freeze up so much this time.

"Lucia, watch out!" she heard North call, as Pitch suddenly turned up behind her. She turned only seeing blue which hit her.

Her one thought was, that that was it; she would vanish just like Bunny and Sandy perhaps she would finally see them and tell them; she was sorry for disappointing them.

"_Lucia, open your eyes"_

And open them she did, there was no white out. No nothing she blinked only to see the shocked eyes of Pitch and North, who had come running, "Hatima?" Lucia whispered, she would know that voice everywhere, but how? The Spring Spirit was in Australia protecting it keeping it safe, how could she have made her voice come all the way to the pole? Lucia didn't have much time to think, as Pitch came at her striking at her with his weapon, which she cartwheeled away from.

North came up to her side looking at her, "how did you avoid disappearance, Babushka?" he asked her, checking her to see that he was seeing her and that she wasn't the same like Jack. Lucia just looked at him, not knowing what to say, but she never got the chance as Pitch came at them both.

Pitch stroke Lucia with his Scythe, he had by now given up on trying to make her invisible, he believed it to be a spell cast by North and Bunny, which would vanish as the two vanished by the hand off the hourglass.

North was lying hurt beside Lucia, as she was sent flying across the area, in which the two had been talking in earlier.

Both had wounds on the surface, but North was worried about Lucia, she got up weakly only to fall to the ground again. His eyes looked saddened at the sight, but they widened as he saw Pitch looked forward Lucia, "you are weak, Lucia," Pitch said, forming a dagger out of his Nightmare Sand. She looked up at him not in a negative way, but in an angry way, she was beginning to get tired of hearing that. A light seemed to be lightening in the deepest part of her eyes, "you will never become a guardian… at least not now"

"…" Lucia struggled to get up only to get kicked in her chest, making her roll and curl into a ball, " *cough* damn *cough**cough**cough* Pitch"

"yeah, that's my name, don't misuse it"

"oh, I won't misuse it" Lucia was growling, she failed to see Pitch take Clepsydra Timore forward pointing it at her, his own rage forgetting that it hadn't worked on her, "I'll use it to send you straight back into that hole you call a home!"

"oh, wrong answer" he smirked, failing to notice the hard thumping sounds of someone coming closer, "Clepsydra Timore do your Duty"

"LUCIA!" a booming voice came; both turned their heads seeing North, he managed to push her out of the way. Lucia accomplished to see North get hit, her eyes widening in horror

"NORTH!" she cried once more, she felt the feeling that she had felt before and it was not good.

(...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'..I'm a line break ain't i Pretty...'...'...'...'...'...'..')

Lucia and North stood in front of each other she was crying, "not you too North, I and Tooth can't fight alone"

"Moya devushka" North said smiling, he kneeled down looking her into the eyes, "you have come a long way Lucia. I remember a girl standing in front of us, looking all insecure these past weeks have given you a different glow"

"North, please listen to me, I can't fight alone!" Lucia meant it, she wasn't strong enough for the duty and felt; she would never be.

"Babushka" North moved his hands to her cheeks, still smiling at her, he opened his mouth suddenly speaking in a different language than Russian. Her eyes widened she understood every word "at rerum quae sunt in stuporem et non timebit Babushka"

"North…" the area began a white out once more, but not before North had placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll find yourself" he said vanishing.

(...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'..I'm a line break ain't i Pretty...'...'...'...'...'...'..')

Tooth hung in the air looking, as Lucia was getting bandaged a bit by Daisy, "Thanks Daisy" Lucia said, as the Yeti finished and left the room, "so what now?"

"we'll get them back, Lucia. Somehow there has to be something, which we can use against that Hourglass Clepsydra Timore," Tooth began to pace in the air oblivious to Lucia's frown, as the girl looked up almost, as if she wanted to argue with that, "the Hourglass of Fear appropriate name"

"It makes Believe to fear, when used on a human, but makes Immortals invisible to children and also to other Immortals"

"that still doesn't explain me!" she heard someone yell, Lucia looked up seeing Jack come in. he wasn't angry or anything just as confused as her.

"no, that still doesn't explain Jack," Lucia mused, thinking both times over, "I still can't make people see him, like I could the first time"

"did you have insecurities the first time?" Tooth asked, "and do you have them now?"

"I don't know with everything going on, I haven't been able to figure anything out, but questions have arisen like…"

"Man in Moon," Tooth said, crossing her hands, "we have been wondering the same, but hadn't it been for you coming, we wouldn't have gotten Jack back the first time"

"Yes, _but how_ did I do that, Tooth?" Lucia realized, "how did I turn Jack visible again, when everyone else couldn't see him and how a bump to my head did get me to see Jack"

Tooth, Jack and Lucia just looked at each other at that, the questions plaguing them there was so much they didn't know and so little they could do alone.

* * *

**A/N**

Moya devushka: my girl

Babushka means Grandmother or Granny but here in this case North uses it as a nickname for Lucia not using the words true meaning.

Daisy is a Yeti OC which will pop up every now and then.

Untill next update Take care I'll try and update next week but I can't promise anything.

Me: Please leave a review every body!

Jack: or else i will kiss Lucia

Lucia: and I will Kiss Jack


	15. Chapter 14: Winters Teeth

**A/N**

What's this? An update before time oh well. Let's get things over with!

Reviewer's reply

FrostDragon girl 318 – thank you so much (third or second time I think I have said it now) and good luck can't wait to read it. And thanks for the follow and favorite!

Natuala X – Thank glad you think so, we are also only 7 chapters left before it's done the excitement will only rise.

V

Lucia: Two reviewers this time it's been a while since we had more than 2.

Jack: that was chapter four I believe.

Me: Yep that's just about right

Lucia: think you can meet your goal?

Me: that is a good question but I think I will

Jack: Off course otherwise you can always cout them together when you're done

Me: yeah sure *claps hands* anyways sound out!

Jack/Lucia: Shadigan Shinen does not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood they belong to their respective owners. Shadigan only claims ownership of the OC's and the plot of this story.

Me: Onwards Yieppiee! *Flip-flops out of the screeen*

* * *

Chapter 14: Winters Teeth.

Tooth Looked at the guilt ridden Lucia, who was kneeling with her face in her hands. Now North too how many had to vanish, because she had frozen up most of the time, she saw that Hourglass, North had merely umped in between forgetting Lucia's beginning immunity.

Bunny had saved her backside going in between, when she had frozen up the first time, "Sheila, numquam spes tua non materia quam is vultus tenebris" was his departing wards for her. "_Sheila, never lose your Hope no matter how dark it looks" _here she couldn't have agreed more, if her heart only was with her.

Sandy had pushed her away saving her, "Habes fortitudinem Somnia" his words were the first and only ones she had ever heard from the Dreamweaver. _"__You have strong Dreams"_ was their meaning.

North had jumped in, when she had been stroked by Pitch and was injured, "Respice in stuporem et non timebit Babushka" North had expected a lot from her, she had begun to feel that it, perhaps, was misplaced in some form. _"Look at things in Wonder and not fear Babushka"_ was what his words had meant, but why had all spoken in Latin?

Three of the Guardians had saved her, Jack had just been unlucky, but Lucia was able to see him and talk to him. She knew that she seemed insane, when she talked with him, but the Guardians had seemed to understand, what was going on and instead asked in on the two, what they had been talking about.

Lucia looked at her hands even that had failed. She had been able to project Jack before, why was it failing now? She felt so helpless, that it hurt inside.

"my life, if I ever had one as a mortal, must have sucked so much, that only my last deed was something the Man in the Moon took notice in," Lucia said while beginning to crying, "I'm not sure, that I want to know what my memories are if there are any."

Tooth looked over the horizon through the windows of Santoff Claussen thinking, beside her Baby Tooth was hovering as one of the four Fairies, that followed their mother and queen, while taking instructions and orders, then flying off to make them happen, but now Baby Tooth was chirping to her mother, who turned around to face the mini Fairy, whose eyes sparkled, as she chirped her suggestion

"I know Baby Tooth" Tooth replied, Tooth gave the small fairy a tooth to pick up before turning to Lucia, "Lucia, do you want to see them?"

Lucia looked up, turning her tear soaked eyes to Tooth, "what?" she asked.

"Your Memories, do you want to know, who you were, before you were chosen?" Tooth had learnt it had helped Jack to recover and even return to help her Fairies, when it had actually been partly too late.

"Is that possible for me, I mean…" Lucia began; she slowly rose up turning to look at Tooth, "was I even someone, before I was chosen."

"We all were someone, before we were chosen," Tooth replied with a smile, "I can show you your memories, it might help you to uncover, who you were before and who you truly can be."

Lucia looked at Jack, who was standing in front of her nodding. he kneeled, looking at her, the two shared a moment of silent conversation only spoken with their eyes and faces, he placed a hand on her face not going through her like he had done the rest of the time surprising both but they said nothing.

Biting her lip Lucia turned her gaze to Tooth who hovered in front of her a bit hesitant did she nod grabbing her staff..

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They landed in the Europe section of Tooth Palace, where Lucia looked around, she had been here before watching the fairies enter and exit, and since she had never done anything the Fairies hadn't said anything, perhaps Lucia should have talked to Tooth sooner, "your English doesn't sound, as American like Jacks does, it's close but yours is a mix I would say," Tooth said, checking tooth boxes taking a few comparing them, she placed a hand on one taking it forward studying it, "perhaps even from you travelling around… you look like this one, but yet you don't"

Lucia caught a look of a younger version of her, which had a smile so much like hers, "let's see let's see" A few tooth fairies came flying, tilting their head at what their mother was doing "Oh Anya" Tooth said, as she saw the fairies of the European department, these were the 'Head Fairies', a little larger than Baby Tooth and less colorful, "Lucia… does that ring a bell to any of you?"

The Fairies communicated amongst themselves, taking a close look at Lucia, they flew off. However one of them stayed intensely watching her. Lucia smiled at it in nervously, making the Fairy titter in excitement like it had discovered something precious. All the other fairies stopped their search to look down at their mom and the Winter Spirit. The small Fairy tittered and pointed at Lucia, they understood and so did Tooth "Lucia, give me a gentle smile"

Lucia was confused, now but did as requested, "Like this?" she asked, between her teeth. There was a titter of recognition, before Tooth and the Fairies flew up high, almost to the top. Lucia craned her neck back looking up after them, she could see flashes of green, as they searched high and low, and chirping and tittering could be heard. Lucia could only guess, it was excitement for some reason

"What has them so excited?" she wondered, rubbing her neck. The confusion at an all-time high, Lucia began to pace a bit, as it was taking a long time. Baby Tooth arrived proving to be her only choice of conversation, as they talked. Lucia didn't know, what the fairy was saying, but so far she had guessed right.

"Lucia" Tooth came up behind the girl, Tooth's wings were hasty with anxiety, as she presented the priced gift for Lucia, who turned looking at the small golden box, and "here they are"

* * *

**A/N:**

There might be a few mistakes but it's somewhat lake and I have had a bit too much wine but this is edited before thank god

Jack, Lucia and me other side will not talk in this A/N so I'll say it myself

Leave a review it's the small box below this chapter leave one with anything but flames! Tell me if you like it!


End file.
